


Angelov And Krum

by Lovelie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelie/pseuds/Lovelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Aphrodi Angelov, a 17 Year-Old Durmstrang Student. Has a not-so-civil supposed to be 'Rivalry' with the famous Quidditch seeker Viktor Krum. Got her heart broken by the same guy and wanted revenge. But how did Draco and the Boy-Who-Lived get into the whole mess?</p><p>Want to read in style? Go here: http://aphrodi-krum.blogspot.com/</p><p>Warning: Mature Content, Male Slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Shocking Not-So-Well-Kept Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wrote this story because I have decided that Durmstrang needs some attention, and so I started writing this story on my I Phone. I originally posted it on a blog because I wanted wanted the story to have it's own site and that I can customize to my own liking. *insert scoff here*
> 
> Anyways, without further ado-

The Shocking Not-So-Well-Kept Truth

The soft snoring of her bulky roommate almost lulled the blond to sleep. But she can't fall asleep yet, and she knew that- or else she will be late for her classes. The girl took out her wand and cast a Tempus Charm. It was exactly Five Thirty in the morning. There must be people in the showers by now.

Sitting up, she placed her sock-covered feet in a pair of slippers and made her way to her trunk. Taking out her clothes and thick wool coat, she exited her dorm room and went to the girl's bathroom.

The shower stalls were half full by the time she arrived. Some people are early risers like her- but most of them really can't sleep properly in this cold, harsh weather. Luckily, the water is always hot at her school, moreover because of the temperature.

"Good morning." A familiar, hoarse voice with a quite French accent murmured from behind her. Not even bothering to face the person, she nodded before opening the door to a shower stall. "Good morning, Sierra." The blond replied, entering the said stall before closing it quickly to undress.

There was a snort from the other side of the door. "Oh, please. No one would want to take a peek at you, petite sotte." The brunette chided. Rolling her eyes, the blond opened the shower. The hot water stinged her not-so-delicate tanned skin.

She could hear the loud chattering and footsteps as more and more females entered and exited the showers. She heard the door of the shower beside her open and close again. She assumed it was Sierra, for no one really wanted to shower beside her due to her singing. Though she usually doesn't sing in the shower nowadays.

The blond kept thinking about her decision to enter the Twiwizard tournament. It was supposed to be held at Hogwarts Academy at Scotland. Scoffing, she thought of the many possibilities where she might die or survive during the tasks. Her father told her about the Twiwizard Tournament years before, so she had the idea that the three tasks are hard.

The very famous seeker Viktor Krum entered the tournament too, as she expected. 'That Krum,' She thought scathingly, 'He thinks he's SO cool because he's a stupid seeker in his stupid Qudditch team- always showing off with his stupid Firebolt! I'll hit that twit in the face if it weren't for the fact that it might ruin my well-earned reputation.' She rolled her eyes. 'Very tempting, though. I think I'll try it tomorrow.' She thought with a grin, proceeding to wash her hair with a slick purple potion.

{V-V}{V-V}{V-V}{V-V}

"Krum."

"Angelov."

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "Still looking as ugly as ever, aren't we?" She said scathingly.

The Bulgarian just laughed, a deep rumbling sound from his throat- and very un-Krum-like, too. "It's nice to see you haven't changed a bit too. Still as pretty as yesterday." He complimented. Lips twitching in annoyance, she sneered. "Stop your acting, Krumz I just don't GET you." She gritted her teeth as the seeker merely raised an eyebrow. "Don't get what, Angelov? The fact that I'm trying to say that I like you but you won't accept it?" He explained calmly.

The girl felt her cheeks heat up but she stopped it from being obvious by glaring at the Bulgarian. "I thought I told you stop acting!" I half-shouted. There were a lot of giggles from the forming crowd, but one glare from her and they shut up. The man shrugged- just a casual roll of his shoulders -and grinned un-characteristically. A sync of sighs and swoons could be heard in the wide corridor.

"What can I say? It's true, anyway."


	2. Too Late To Take Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aphrodi Angelov has a little... chat with Viktor Krum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super duper short, but I have a fever today so I'm not able to focus properly.
> 
> Comment please! Constructive Criticism is appreciated!
> 
> Especially Kudos. *wink*

"What do I do, Sierra? Since Fourth Year he won't take our Rivalry seriously anymore!" Aphrodi complained, biting her bottom lip. Sierra rolled her eyes at her friend. Sometimes, she just can't see the very thin line between love and hate even if bit her on the arse. Giving her friend a bored look, the brunette answered tiredly,

"Aphrodi- I already told you. You and Krum like each other! Except for ignoring the truth, just accept it!"

The blond stared- not looked -at Sierra with calculating blue eyes. She hated it whenever people lectured her. Until now.

"I don't like Krum." She said, mostly to herself, "I hate him. We're rivals. We're totally different. He's a playboy and I'm one who takes love seriously. He doesn't hold both eating utensils during Lunch. I use a fork and knife while eating-" Sierra cut her off, because she knows that this will take 5 hours before she's finished.

"I get it, alright? But still- you DON'T hate him, you stubborn twat, and you are NOT rivals. You said it yourself. Does Krum smile everyday except when he's with you? No, right? Yes, he is a playboy and what-not, but you guys have a lot in common. If you would just try to snog him instead of mock, tease and taunt, you two will be dating each other in less than two seconds."

Aphrodi rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Sierra. It's almost Lunch- let's go."

{V-V}{V-V}{V-V}{V-V}

"Krum."

"Angelov."

"Stop It!" Sierra screeched. All the heads in the hall turned towards the three, but they didn't notice. "Stop glaring, Aphrodi. And Krum- just stop mocking her, okay? Let's just get some peace and before you know it you two would be talking civilly to each other- maybe even snogging -okay?" Aphrodi directed her glare to Sierra as many snickers were hears throughout the room. Krum smiled- in a very un-Krum-like manner -at Aphrodi. "Sierra's right. _Maybe even snogging_."

More snickers.

"Shut up, Krum." Aphrodi scolded, blushing furiously. She shoved asparagus and broccoli in her mouth before drinking the butterbeer in her goblet. Viktor raised an eyebrow at her as Sierra left them with an excuse to go to the library. With a lopsided grin, he scooted closer to the blond. "I heard you entered the Twiwizard Tournament." He stated the obvious. Angelov raised an eyebrow. "What's your point?" She asked suspiciously, chewing on her pork and beans. "Nothing, Angelov. Just curious as to why such a pretty, _delicate_ girl like you decided to enter the tournament." He said with a shrug. She spluttered on her butterbeer. "What do you mean _delicate? I'm not delicate!_ " Aphrodi protested with a glare.

Viktor slouched in his seat, picking on his food. "Yes, you are. You're still sure you'll enter?" He asked, concern in his brown eyes. Aphrodi glared at him. "Yes, I'm sure, thank you very much!" She stood up, glaring daggers as Krum made to stand up too. "No. You stay here until I get back to the towers." And with that, the blond spun on her heel and stomped out of the Hall.


	3. Too Late To Take Back (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's too late to take back now.

Viktor Krum’s POV

"I hate you, Krum." The blond said, pouting. I smirked, feeling quite proud of myself. "I hate you too." Angelov- or may I say Aphrodi- gave me the smallest of smiles. "Good." She murmured, taking a seat on one of the tables near a porthole. I sat in front of her, feeling the stares of the people near us. Aphrodi might haven't noticed this. 'Which was good.' I thought.

"Hey Krum- why aren't you with your friends?" She asked suddenly. I stared at her before shrugging. "I have no friends," I said honestly, "But I have people I like to hang out with." She gaped at me like a fish. "Wait- what? YOU- Viktor Krum- famous seeker of the Bulgaria National Quidditch Team- have no friends?"

I nodded, staring at her in astonishment. Is she talking civilly to me? "O-kay then." She said, frowning at me. She stared at me for long moments and I was getting self conscious. "What?" I asked. She shook her head, her blond hair swaying with the movement. "Nothing. I just thought you'd at least have a friend." I shrugged again, looking out of the porthole. "Someone like Landeen would be okay to hang out with," I said.

And it was true. Sierra Landeen looks like a good companion, from what he sees. Smart, quite the Bookworm (I know, alright? I see her at the library almost everyday.), a Good Companion, and just someone who would see him for Viktor Krum and not Krum the Seeker.

{V-V}{V-V}{V-V}{V-V}

The blond was surprised when she heard that Viktor had no friends- AND that he thinks someone like Sierra would possibly be his friend. ‘Or girlfriend.’ The blond thought, feeling a pang of jealousy from her brown-haired friend. Her eyes widened in realization, but she quickly hid it. ‘WHAT? I’m jealous because Sierra could be a possible candidate to be Krum’s Girlfriend- Nonsense!’

Unfortunately, she couldn’t convince herself.

Meanwhile, Viktor watched the blond’s mood change. From being annoyed by him (Even going as far as pouting- which was cute.), getting curious, then astonished, before pulling on a poker face. Her eyes widened suddenly before she put on her emotionless mask. ‘Something’s troubling her,’ thought the Bulgarian, suddenly worried ‘I wonder what’s wrong...’

{V-V}{V-V}{V-V}{V-V}

The rest of the day was spent eating Mekitsi (With Strawberry Jam- yum!) and drinking Mango shakes on the deck. Often they would talk, but it won’t last for a long time. They ate dinner with the others before heading to bed. Krum lugged Aphrodi’s bag towards her cabin. Once inside, Aphrodi thanked Viktor with a smile.

“Thanks Krum. Good night.” They both were surprised when the blond pecked the Bulgarian on the cheek. Blushing furiously, Viktor nodded. “Y-You’re welcome. Good night.” And with that, the seeker disappeared without another word. Aphrodi was as red as a tomato as she closed the door.

Did she just kiss Viktor Krum?

She unconsciously touched her lips, guilt squirming in her gut.

It’s too late to take back now.


End file.
